


Sawdust

by sweepsthepillowclean



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 3 years later AU, Dark Tone, Human!Bill, Incest, Masturbation, Stancest - Freeform, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepsthepillowclean/pseuds/sweepsthepillowclean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanford Pines is picking up the pieces of his life - the pieces that the beast cut out of him and his family - and all he can seem to find is sawdust.</p>
<p>31 snippets. WIP for a July daily writing prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. But You Said...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a July writing prompt challenge that I hope to update every day from here on out. They'll all be Gravity Falls, some may include gore, some may include sexual content. I'll update the tags and warnings as I add each chapter. I'm going to try to make them all connected into a larger narrative, but we'll see.

“But you said…you said that they’d be safe! That I’d be free! You dirty liar!” Ford’s indignant words fell flat against the walls of…well he wasn’t sure what the walls were made of, but he was sure it wasn’t anything nice or close to normal.

“Oh Fordsy, the look on your FACE! Ahahahaha! You’d really think I’d get tired of this after a while, but your gullible shtick never gets old!”

Bill Cipher’s nasal laughter echoed in the twisted den he’d created and the couch laughed along with him as his lithe body crossed the room and pressed against Ford’s. The scientist could do nothing but grit his teeth and hold back the urge to head-butt this ridiculous imitation of a human being. Lashing out would only make things worse for him and it wasn’t as if he hadn’t been in this position before. It was beginning to become a ritual for the pair and Bill couldn’t possibly humiliate Ford any more than Ford had humiliated himself by misplacing his trust yet again.

“Come on! Did you really think I’d let them go? That I’d free you and you’d ride off into the sunset with your happy ending? If it wasn’t so hilarious, it might be sad…” 

His eerie voice trailed off and the demon almost seemed pensive for a second. Almost…until Ford felt his chains start to hum and buzz as the electric current began to gradually build. His skin started to prickle and he did his best to brace himself for the excruciating hours of torture that he knew were just the beginning.


	2. The Light Changed

Ford blinked as the light changed and he realized that he wasn’t alone. He looked down the length of his body, still lying in his bed…his bed! His eyes surveyed the room and recognized that the light that had woken him came from his open bedroom door. He saw himself standing there and...no. He blinked again and realized that he was looking at his brother – realized that he was in the Mystery Shack. He was at home, with his family, not being endlessly tortured by that fucking triangle. Stan’s gruff voice cut through the last of his waking fog.  
  


“Hey Sixer, breakfast! Come in here before Mabel starts putting glitter on your pancakes!”

  
Tears prickled at the corners of Ford’s eyes. Never in his life had he been so glad to see his brother, clad only in boxers and his trademark fez. Stan must have taken notice of Ford’s misty expression because he focused in and took a few steps into the room, “You alright?” His voice was sheepish and uncomfortable, lacking his usual ‘Mr. Mystery’ confidence.  
  


Ford propped himself up in his bed and ran a hand over his stubbly chin. “Y-yes.” He cleared his throat of sleep and emotion. “Ahem – yes. I’m fine, Stan. It’s only the nightmares. I should be used to them by now, but-” His throat began to tighten again and he didn’t trust his voice for a moment. When he regained control he looked up at Stan and mumbled, “I’m just glad to see you.”  
  


“Hey, if I’d known you missed me so much I’d have just hopped in the sack with you last night, big boy!” Stan began to make a grotesque kissy face and corresponding sounds as he made a grab at Ford’s duvet.  
  


_‘Absolutely fucking not,’_ Ford thought, and his feet were on the cold floor before he had time to think any further. Once he rounded the corner into the kitchen he let himself laugh, hearing his brother’s bawdy chuckle following behind him.  
  


“Good morning, kids...” Ford greeted his great niece and nephew before looking down and suddenly understanding their slack-jawed stares **and** why Stan's chuckle had become roaring laughter. He had forgotten about his clothes in his haste and was seated at the table in naught but his briefs. 

"Shit." 


	3. Tick, Tock, Tick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford confronts a reoccurring issue.

The clock pecked away at his patience and Ford Pines still could not force himself to focus on his work. He groaned as he pressed down on his...growing problem. He knew what direction he wanted to take this experiment, but he couldn’t keep from getting a damn hard on long enough to make any significant progress. This was becoming an increasingly common occurrence.

_‘I don’t understand. My research has always been paramount! This is ridiculous! I’m over sixty years old for fucks’ sake! I can’t be distracted by every skirt that crosses my path. I’m not Stanley! I’m a man of science and logic.’_

He huffed out a breath that he hadn’t known he was holding and tried to clear his mind.

_‘I know I was…out…for thirty years, but at this point, even that Corduroy girl throws me off track and I could be her grandfather!I feel like I can’t even leave my lab for food in case she’s lounging around the shack – let alone go into town. I’ve got to do something about this before my…desires get out of hand.’_


	4. Green Plaid Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford's desires begin to get out of hand, so to speak.

_‘Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck…I can’t…Jesus Christ..unh oh God’_

_He couldn’t fucking believe this. This is the man he’d become? Jerking off into some barely legal girl’s fucking shirt?_

The fabric was soft and worn and it felt like heaven compared to his calloused hand. He had gone up for a very late dinner after the Shack had closed for the day and he had reasoned that the rest of the family would be well away from the kitchen, all lost to their own daily distractions. They were indeed and he safely made it to the kitchen without interruption. He filled his stomach with whatever he saw first (that hadn’t looked like it had been tampered with by Mabel) and made a hasty retreat back to the Shack’s shop floor, prepared to head back down to the relative safety and solitude of his laboratory. As he walked toward the vending machine something caught his eye on the checkout counter: Wendy’s plaid flannel top, just lying there, crumpled and clearly worn.

 _‘There must be over one hundred of those in that girl’s bedroom,’_ he laughed to himself. _‘Who am I to criticize her, though? It’s not like my wardrobe screams variety…’_ As he was lost in thought about Gravity Falls’ suspiciously repetitive fashion choices, Ford’s feet led him over to the garment in question. Before he could stop himself, or really even consider what he was doing, he was picking it up and taking the shirt with him down to the lab.

The sound of the automatic door whooshing shut had little to no effect on the scientist and he proceeded into the lab, afraid to assess his intentions with this article of clothing. ‘ _Why did I grab it? What use do I have for a dirty top? Better yet, why did Wendy leave it here? Was it warm today?’_ He realized that he hadn’t been upstairs today at all and had no idea what the weather had been like; in fact, he’d slept in his lab last night and hadn’t ventured up yesterday either. Sleeping down here didn’t get him far from exhaustion, but it’s hard to have nightmares when you’re waking every couple of hours to adjust yourself in an office chair.

His eyes were heavy, his back was aching, and the fabric of Wendy’s shirt felt soft and warm in his hands. It was the first pleasant sensation he’d experienced in days. Between his embarrassment at breakfast about a week before and his odd…preoccupation as of late, he’d been more distant from others than usual and that threshold was already naturally high. This contact, while simple, was almost overwhelming for him after such isolation. He brought the fabric up to his cheek and as he did so he smelled rain and flowery shampoo and tree sap and a light hint of sweat. ‘ _Do women always smell so good? Do people? I…this is too much.’_ Stanford was prone to over-stimulation. A lifetime spent observing often left him with senses sharper than he’d like in a given situation.

He quickly pulled the cloth away from his face and moved to rest his hand back in his lap. _No…oh no. I can’t. No, I can’t do that. How could I explain it? I’d have to give it back to her sometime. I’d have to wash it and then what if Dipper saw it in my laundry? That would raise a whole host of questions and I just coul-'_

It was too late. His slacks were already under strain and with the brush of his hand, in conjunction with the scent stimulus he’d already undergone, there was never a hope of things not going this way…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The prompt was actually red plaid shirt, but lol, no.)


	5. Terracotta Tile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford and Mabel have a discussion.

“Grunkle Ford! Grunkle Ford! Check this out!” Mabel’s voice filled the room and then some, echoing in Ford's head. “Look at what I made in art class!” She showed him a set of what looked like drink coasters, but were squared off and made of terracotta, painted, and glazed. “My teacher put them in this big oven over the weekend and we just got our projects back today! It’s my Christmas present to Dipper!”  
  


Now that the kids were getting older, Christmas had taken on a different feel. It was (a little) calmer, with presents that were more thoughtful and sophisticated. Stanley was, of course, the exception to this rule, giving everyone coal as a joke or used gift cards. It wouldn’t be him otherwise. As long as his family was celebrating together, he didn’t care one bit about what trinkets they exchanged. He focused his attention back on his great niece and listened to her talk about other gifts she had planned. As he was listening to her speak, he looked back to the painted tiles. ‘ _Four tiles, each one with a triangular design, and a corresponding color. They’re the elements. The triangles and the colors together are symbolically indicative of the four classical elements: earth, air, fire, and water.’_  
  


“And then for Soos, I thought I-“  
  


“Mabel, why did you choose those designs for Dipper’s gift?” Ford interrupted her.  
  


Mabel’s eyes quickly made contact with Ford’s then hit the floor. “Geez, I don’t know. I saw them in one of Dipper’s nerd books and thought they looked cool.” She slid her toes across the floor, sheepishly.  
  


Ford tipped her chin up with his pointer finger, bringing her eyes back up to meet his. “Mabel, please tell me you did more research than that before painting arcane symbols and exposing them to a transformative process.”  
  


She tried to drop her gaze again, but to no avail. His hazel eyes caught her green ones and wouldn’t let go. He looked stern. She was starting to worry that she had really put her foot in it this time…  
  


“No, Grunkle Ford, I didn’t. I’m sorry. Did I mess something up? Are they dangerous? I didn’t mean to mess anything up, I swear!” Mabel’s lip started to quiver and her eyes blinked to keep tears at bay.  
  


Ford had been on edge lately and didn’t realize how intense he had gotten with her. He quickly released the gentle, but intimidating, grip he had had on her and pulled her into a hug, lacing his six-fingered hand in her hair and cradling her to his chest. He truly cared for the girl and hadn’t meant to scare her. “No, no, Mabel. You didn’t mess anything up,” Ford crooned at his niece and tried to reassure her that she wasn’t in trouble. “I just worry at how in-depth Dipper gets in his occult studies on his own. I’ve caught him ‘borrowing’ books from my lab that I’d rather not have him read yet, and I know that some of them have symbols that you certainly shouldn’t be painting.”  
  


He pulled back from the hug and held her at arm’s length, looking at the flush in her cheeks and feeling sorry that he had been so rash with his reaction. “I only want the two of you to be safe, to be careful with the subjects in which you involve yourselves. Please promise me that you’ll be more conscientious in future about this type of imagery and this area of knowledge. They’re not just pretty pictures. They carry a real risk.”  
  


Mabel looked up at Ford, now timid, but glad that she hadn’t really upset him or put anyone in danger. “Yeah, of course. You’re the pro with all this stuff. I should’ve known better. Next time I need cool inspiration for weird art, you’re the first on my list!” She joked as she sniffled, her eyes still a little misty. “You wanna teach me a little bit about this junk so I can impress Dip-Dop with my crazy magic know-how?”  
  


Ford smiled, happy to have an afternoon of arcane tutelage with Mabel. It wasn’t often they found time to spend together now that she was dating in earnest and much busier with school and her artistic pursuits. If the chance of danger had facilitated this meeting, he wouldn’t begrudge the risk at all. But she didn’t need to know that. “Sure, sweetheart.”

And with that, they headed for the “hidden” door to his lab.


	6. White Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Ford talk about the beast in his many forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the tags every time you read a new chapter, please. I want to leave some things a surprise for the dramatic effect, but I make sure to tag certain things, so if you know that there is specific content that upsets you, CHECK THE TAGS.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ford was in his lab, working on an improved design for a trap that had failed to catch his latest prey in the forests of Gravity Falls. Even three years after Weirdmageddon ended, its’ effects continued to show in the paranormal ecosystems of the small town and surrounding wilderness. He was sketching rough schematics for the device on his newly installed white board (so much neater than chalk!) when he heard the elevator descending from the gift shop upstairs.

 

“Great Uncle Ford, could we talk about something?” Dipper poked his head around the door, looking unusually sheepish and anxious. Things were generally calm around here, at least in comparison to that particular summer. The Pines were glad of it, too. The peace was welcome.

 

“Certainly, Dipper. What seems to be troubling you?”

 

Ford motioned for Dipper to enter the space without turning away from his plans. Dipper was used to it and didn’t take any offense. He understood having to get an idea written out before it disappeared and just began the best way he knew how.

 

“Well, I just wondered…I know we haven’t talked about Bill in a while, and I don’t want to bring anything up that doesn’t need to be and if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s okay, I-“ Dipper’s voice was higher than Ford had heard it in a long time and his nervous babbling was distracting. It caused the older man to pause in his writing and cut to the chase.

 

“Dipper, just say what’s on your mind. “ Stanford wasn’t angry, just impatient. He didn’t like hearing the beast’s name spoken aloud. The sooner this conversation was over, the better.

 

“Did…d-did Bill ever come to you as something other than a triangle or a pyramid?”

 

Ford froze. After the surprise left his features, a dark creeping blush came across Ford’s face. “Yes, Dipper, he did.” His voice was low and almost…tired? No, resigned. Ford turned around to look at his great nephew. He didn’t like where this was going. “Why?”

 

Dipper lowered his eyes, clearly uncomfortable with the subject. “I just wondered. I never saw him that way around anyone else, but I know that you spent a lot of time with him…before the portal.” The boy shifted his weight from one foot to the other and pulled at the hem of his shirt. He was blushing too, now.

 

“He would only come to me as a _humanoid_  entity when he _really_   wanted something…”

 

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

_“Oh Gods…please don’t stop, please.”_

_“Beg for it, Fordsy.” His chilling voice cut through Ford’s fantasy like shards of glass._

_“Please, I’ll do it. Whatever you want, just **\- fuck -** don’t stop. I’m so close.” His pulse was so loud in his ears he could barely hear his own pathetic begging. He was lying on his back, the disguised demon’s hulking form thrusting into him. A few more strokes from his ‘lover’ and he was past his limit, pumping his hot cum across his own stomach, calling out for the form that Bill had taken at Ford’s ashamed request. _

_"Stanley!”_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dipper had crossed the room while Ford was lost in his reverie. “Grunkle Ford? Are you okay?” He looked concerned for his mentor and was reaching for Ford’s face when Ford’s hand came up to stop Dipper from making contact, grabbing his forearm and covering more than half of it by virtue of his extra finger and naturally large hands. He touched his own cheek with his free hand and felt the tears that Dipper must’ve been reaching to wipe away.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me feedback! I'm mostly doing this because I've got the time to pursue writing again for the first time in a long time and I'm sure I've got plenty of room for improvement, so any comments will be immensely helpful!


End file.
